The Great Allied-Soviet War Lore (Prologue)
by General Matthew Jabez Nazario
Summary: <html><head></head>War. War never changes. The Second Resource Wars and the Tenth World War are the wars that will all change the world... forever. Get ready for and witness an epic journey for the second chapter of mankind, with the coexistence with all cartoon characters. This is the official documentary of The Great Allied-Soviet War, a series made by Universal Pictures and Columbia Pictures.</html>
1. Prologue & Intro

_"After it was a sure thing that America could wipe out a city with just one bomb, a scientist turned to father and said..."_

_"Science has now known sin."_

_And do you know what father said? He said..._

_"What. Is. Sin?"_

-Kurt Vonnegut

[Cue: Fallout 3 theme song]_  
><em>The discovery of the atomic bomb in the mid-1940s (around 1945) has given humanity, and also all races alike, a question THE GREAT-ALLIED-SOVIET WAR series has strived the answer. If ever there would come a day when mankind possessed the capacity to destroy himself, and/or if ever there would come a day when all races possessed the capacities to destroy themselves, what would come to us? Some predict that is where our story will end, maybe human extinction and/or the ultimate fate of the universe, but what if it was only another bloody chapter of human history or the universe? You have experienced THE GREAT ALLIED-SOVIET WAR series in your own way, but want to learn more about its story. Well - to get to the heart of the story - you have to go back to the beginning...

**THE GREAT ALLIED-SOVIET WAR LORE SERIES**

**PRESENTED BY...**

**MATTHEW JABEZ P. NAZARIO**

**PROLOGUE/CHAPTER 0: OUR PRE-SECOND RESOURCE WARS SOCIETY**


	2. Pre-Toonatopian Times

Change comes to all nations... In the beginning, God made the Universe, made a man named Adam, and God too made a woman named Eve. Ever since the dawn of humankind, our ancestors had first discovered the killing power by using rocks, bones, sticks, stones and martial arts, as blood spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. The first civilizations were formed in Africa, then humans immigrated all over the Earth. Since the San Bushmen are one of the oldest ethnic groups in the world, the first empires are formed in the Middle East. Abraham founded the first religions; Christianity, Islam and Judaism, which most of the world population prayed today. The Roman Empire is formed to wage war in the fight for Caesar's tyranny, by gathering slaves, and their wealth. And when Jesus Christ was crucified, Christianity is one of the best religions in the world, while other religions were born. When the Roman Empire crumbled, medieval kingdoms were formed, forged from the ashes of the ancient Roman warriors. An Islamic prophet, named Muhammad and his men of Medina fought against his tribe where he was born, the Quraysh tribe. The Vikings are formed to conquer Scandinavia, but failed when they reach Stamford Bridge, but when King Harald Hardrada was killed by an arrow on his throat. The Normans finally managed to conquer England. The first Crusades are made by Pope Urban II, which it only appeared for 200 years. Rising from the ashes of the Sultanate of Rûm, the Ottoman Empire is born to conquer the entire Anatolia, which is now the Republic of Turkey today. Spain built an empire from its lust for gold and territory, and pre-Columbian societies were collapsed by Christopher Columbus, when he discovered the New World. The Renaissance was born in Italy, when the Renaissance artists made amazing new inventions, and when the Ottoman Empire conquered the Byzantine Empire. The thirteen colonies that were made by the British Empire, guarded with the red coats, gained independence by George Washington, founding the United States of America. The Holy Roman Empire crumbled into quarreling, bickering German nations. Napoléon Bonaparte have rose in power to become the Emperor of France. When he exiled he Bourbon dynasty is reborn. But it sadly disappeared again when the French Revolution happened. On that day, the revolutions on Latin America and the Caribbean to gain independence and freedom from the Spanish Empire's curse. The Confederate States waged war for its recognization for being a new nation, and declared war on the United States. When Abraham Lincoln was assassinated, change still comes to the United States. The Tokugawa shogunate and the last shogunates disappear together, marking the birth of the Japanese Empire. German nations reunited to become the German Empire. The Western countries experienced a large economic boom, due to the mass production of railroads and other more convenient methods of travel. In the early 20th century, the great powers of the old world thought that their rule would never end. The Philippines have finally gained independence from Spain, but Spain handed the Philippines over to the United States. The Boxer Rebellion killed a lot of foreign-born Chinese citizens and Chinese Christians. The Mexican Revolution ousted the dictator Portirio Diaz. Archduke Franz Ferdinand was killed by a Bosnian Serb man, causing the First World War. The abductions of monarchs and the collapses of some empires are caused. Tsar Nicholas II, and the Romanov family, met their downfall at the hands of a bloody revolution. The Irish Civil War have caused a treaty on Ireland to become the Irish Free State. The Great Depression collapsed the American economical society. Hitler shaped a battered Weimer Republic into the Third Reich, an economical superpower. Western Europe fought a great war against fascists who sought to build a Reich that would last a thousand years (or a millennium). It crumbled less than a decade. The Japanese believed their imperial rule was eternal, yet they were the first to have their pride seared away by atomic fire. The United States and the Soviet Union both emerged as the world's two greatest powers by the 1950s. Vast nuclear arsenals ensured that open warfare was a thing of the past, and soon after, the United States and the Soviet Union both entered a Cold War with their new enemies. It was a long uneasy peace - a perpetual status quo. During the Korean War, Kim Il-sung attempted to reunite Korea under the single banner of communism, but it stopped when the United Nations build a DMZ. With the launch of Sputnik I, the Space Race started. Vietnam was plunged under its great chaos when both the North and the South are fighting each other, but with the US won a lot of battles more than the Viet Cong, Vietnam was reunited under a great communist government. Martin Luther King, Jr. have turned America into an equal nation. Margaret Thatcher planned to invade Argentina. A military coup d'état rises Augusto Pinochet in power. An Iranian revolution caused the Pahlavi dynasty to be broken into shards and causes Iran to become an Islamic republic. Iran and Iraq both declared war on each other to see who will be the deadliest Islamic republic. The Berlin Wall was collapsed, reuniting Germany once again, since the unification of German states, in the year 1989. Cory Aquino rose in power to become the first Philippine president after overthrowing Ferdinand Marcos, a Filipino dictator who declared martial law in the Philippines. The Gulf War plunged Iraq into chaos. The Soviet Union also met her downfall at the hands of another bloody revolution. Hundreds of thousands are killed in the Rwandan genocide. The United States declared war with terrorism, with the help with her allies. Saddam Hussein was executed by hanging after his men surrendered to the invading Coalition. The Mexicans waged war against the cartels who wanted to legalize drugs in Mexico. The Arabs wanted pro-democracy to the Middle East. The Second Cold War happened when Crimea is claimed by Russia as though the world was freeze-dried and sealed in fallout shelters for a few years, marking the First Era of Humanity, maybe presumed to be caused by a hyperactive Filipino kid who made his teacher very mad. Those wandering the world today might find it hard to believe that only a thousand years ago, to the present the richest nations in the world existed there. No Toonatopians, no other races, no mutants yet...


	3. Pre-Resource Wars

When Toonatopians exist, humanity waged war with cartoon characters, just during the Fourth World War, for colony and wealth as Humans discovered Toonatopia, but it does not take long when William Wenson, an American peace activist, stopped the great war. That means, both of those are now peaceful and friendly nowadays. But in the Fifth World War, Humans and Toonatopians started to discover the nuclear-scorched world. Then, on the Sixth World War, the Undead, Monsters and the Aliens fought against all races, but it all stopped when the Dark Moon was made by Professor E. Gadd. The Seventh World War is that a war between all races, with all kinds of Undead, Monsters and Alien Races, and Kaijus. Later, when the Breach was reopened again, Kaijus now turned away against the Precursors, as the Eight World War was pumped into action as the Giant Animals, like Dragons, Kaijus, Giants, Cyclops Monsters, Minotaurs, etc., became the first post-World War III weapons of mass destruction. A small fraction of the world was destroyed by those. But by then, a new race has arrived. A mysterious alien race, the Baby Animals, now waged war against all races. Until then, it stopped when one of William Wenson's Toonatopian ancestors, Zakal Mqiialmon, announced that Baby Animals are not aliens anymore. Instead, they are an Earthian race now, just on radio and on TV. Peace was restored now, but it does not take long five years later when very rare resources, including oil, were now at the brink of depletion.


	4. A Big, Grand Society

Several days to half a decade later, maybe in the years before, during and after World War IX, most folk at that time did not have to fight for survival, or scavenge supplies again. And this time, with the existence of other races. Factories produced everything a person could want - by the billions. Walking into a store with a stack of paper money - or bills, they could buy and pay as much food, water, sanitation, clothing, shelter, ammo, furniture, supplies, and many more as they could carry. In fact, the biggest "problem" people faced was finding a place to keep it all. Highways stretched three million miles from continent to continent with roadside diners and gas station convenience store selling fresh burgers made from cows, brahmins and many domesticated animals. Riding in gas-guzzling and atomic-powered cars like Chryslus, and drinking ice-cold soda pop, both of the Humans and the Toonatopians enjoyed their prosperity for generations, while the other races do also. Secure in their beliefs that their ways of life would never alter. That they would never be forced to involve. Change came slowly at first. And it was welcomed. People were not satisfied just having a house where fresh water came right out of a pipe in the wall. No, they wanted more. Always more. They wanted robots to do their work for them, and they needed electronic computers and personal computers to do their thinking for them. Companies like RobCo filled the demand for domestic and international robots so that citizens did not have to lift a finger. A robotic Mister Handy could walk the dog, do the laundry and watch over the kids too, leaving mom and dad free to spend an evening on the town, go to work, or to watch the latest shows on the new Radiation King HD television set. If they got lost on the road, an international consumer based on the United States could use the new Personal Information, processors to see where they needed to go without ever needing to open a map. Of course all of these new-fangled technological wonders needed power to run. Gasoline had been plentiful for over two thousand years, but the Earth had started to run dry by the middle of the 30th century. More and more of the power came from renewable energy and, thanks to companies like General Renewable Energy, there where hydroelectricity, wind power, solar power, geothermal power, rain power, tidal power, and wave power to power electricity up for decades to come. Cities and towns lit up, robots kept on humming and computer monitors kept flowing. Some factories even started turning out renewable energy-powered cars with water, wind, sunlight, geothermal power and raindrops as fuels and that still also have some juice in them today - so do not go using those rusted old cars, like that rusted old Corvegas, for target practice. Factories churned out toys for the kids, teddy bears, tricycles and comic books by the ton. Dad could mix his rum with a bottle of soft drink, like Nuka Cola, and mom had new spring fashions every year. Shelves were filled with snacks - snack cakes, canned meats, sugar-coated cereals, and more - all of it are not pumped full of preservatives, but are only pumped with a very healthy chemical - Chemical XYZ, to make sure they are a little bit healthier than any other pre-Toonatopian junk food, and so that it would also stay fresh forever and mom would not have to take so many trips to the grocery store. You see, when it came to consumption - the Humans and the Toonatopians were the best, as same as all races in the Earth and as the Americans. Yet even with the increased numbers of houses, commercial buildings, industrial buildings, government buildings and military buildings, there was not enough energy for a trillion of people across the world. Oil was more precious than ever, especially in pre-World War III times, and the oil-rich countries of the world demanded their dwindling oil supplies in the last gas stations at ever-higher prices, or maybe they also need more oil to be discovered in other planets in the Universe to ensure that oil is going to be found, but terraforming is essentially needed, so astronauts left Earth for terraforming and prospecting. Eventually the oil wells ran dry in most of the world. The very rare ore mines were scraped also clean, but no one wanted to give up their shiny, new and improved technologies. Change had come and with it, war. But that - is a story for another day.


End file.
